Harry Potter and the New Headmaster
by capn2
Summary: Hogwarts judges Harry to be a worthy headmaster and the story continues from there. What will happen when the decedents of the golden trio go to Hogwarts at the same time - something that has not happened for 60 years.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Harry Potter and the New Headmaster****  
Chapter 1 - Prologue****  
**Ever wondered why Dumbledore grew to be so old? Well, there is only one thing that can keep a person alive for that long. Magic. And after centuries of magic being cast in it's class rooms, Hogwarts, School for witchcraft and wizardry, was one of the most magical places on earth.

Very little people know about the internal workings of the school. It is more than just bricks and mortar, it is a living thing. The only way Dumbledore could pass away (or even retire, for that matter) was if Hogwarts found someone to replace him. After all, it's not easy protecting all those students, especially if you can't talk to them.

You'll be glad to know that Hogwarts did find Dumbledore's replacement. Harry Potter.

Normally, when the new headmaster arrives at the school as a student, they receive a special gift from the depths of the school where few have ever visited, where the walls extend down for miles, where millions of perches fill every wall. But Harry Potter was different. Hogwarts was unsure of him. She had seen his mind through the sorting hat and there was a dark presence. There was an extreme possibility that he could become the next dark lord and it was to risky for her to give him a phoenix. What if he killed it? What if the phoenix killed him? Everyone knows that phoenixes are creatures of the light and hate by the dark, even more than the dark hates them.

So Harry Potter went through his life with out a phoenix. Until Dumbledore was killed. Hogwarts was aware that this was going to happen, and, although she had the power to, she didn't stop it. She knew it was the perfect test. It was an extreme risk, letting her protector die, but she had to know.

Is Harry Potter good or evil?

The answer, she was pleased to find, was yes. Harry Potter was not evil and was to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts. She made the arrangements, and Professor Mcgonagall would run the school until he finished.

Harry received his phoenix shortly after, and as soon as he bonded, the phoenix taught him of his destiny, his duties, of Hogwarts herself and what Harry thought was the most important thing he would ever learn - how to dissolve a prophecy.

So, Harry went to the Ministry of Magic, down to the Department of Mysteries and into the room that is normally kept locked. In their Harry was able to dissolve the prophecy, although he can't remember anything about it, apart from waking up in bed at Hogwarts with Brian (his phoenix, named after Dumbledore) sitting next to him, weeping into his bleeding scar which was rapidly disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2 August 31st, 2103

**Chapter 2 - August 31st, 2103****  
****  
**Harry was looking forward to tomorrow, the start of another school year at his beloved Hogwarts. In fact, he couldn't wait. "Oh well" he said to himself. "Can't be helped". And with that, he grabbed Brian's tail feathers and disappeared in a flash of fire. Still one more muggleborn student to visit. I can't ever remember there being this much he thought to himself. Luckily, he was not explaining about magic to them - he'd left that to his deputy, Alice Longbottom. He smiled as he remembered her great grandfather, Neville, before giving a brief knock on the door in front of him. He stole a quick glance at his parchment before the door opened to reveal a woman with bushy hair. He quickly changed his expression from surprised to one of calm.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. May I come in?" He asked, stepping through the door. "Ah, Hello Jeff. Have you got all your items ready for tomorrow?" he asked as the small boy walked in to the room.  
He quietly stuttered. "y-yes, p-p-professor. Am I r-really going to a m-m-magic school?"  
"Why of course! Your great grandmother went there. Or was she your great great grandmother?" he replied immediately. This seemed to make the boy feel better, as he stopped stuttering as he asked about his great great grandmother, Hermione Granger. As the Harry told him more about he, he seemed determined to be the best in his year, just like Hermione.

After finishing talking to the family, Harry and Brian returned to Hogwarts to prepare for the next day. After a brief meeting with Komodus Moyfal - Originally a Malfoy, but was disowned because he was nearly a squib - who reported that the foundations near the cave where leaking again, Harry set off down into the dungeons.

Focusing his mind inwards, he located the memory crystal and accessed the magical equivalent of a muggle laptop, but embedded in one's mind.  
_  
_The words "_Hogwarts Crystal System Loading..." _flashed in front of his eyes, before the world outside him dimmed, and the windows came up before his eyes. Focusing on the spells contained in the crystal, Harry found the right one, and turned his attention back to the world surrounding him. The windows flew off the side of his vision and the colour returned. Withdrawing his wand and speaking the words '_laden-hogwarts kasteel-onderdeel repareren-muur'_, and the wall resealed itself against the water.

Harry had been so confused when he first loaded up the crystal. Rowena Ravenclaw, who did all the initial spells in the castle, was dutch and had set up the castle's unique spell system to use the dutch language. Harry had tried to work out how to change it, but if he still had no idea how she had created the castle's own spell system, how was he going to change it. He didn't want to break it, after all. Luckily for him, the crystal had a program to insert the language into the user's brain, which helped a lot, but Harry still insisted that it would be easier to say '_load-hogwarts castle-component repair-wall_', but what could he do?

He returned to his office and sat checking the grounds and buildings with the map built into the crystal. Harry was still amazed at the details when ether he used it. The marauders would have been impressed. It was also the reason Dumbledore always seemed to know when Harry was outside the door. A brief glance at the map told him all he needed to know. "Do come in, Alice. What can I do for you?"  
"Harry!" she gasped. She had obviously run here from her office. "The book - it wrote a new name in!".  
"Alice, I'm sure you know that this happens all the time and is nothing to be bothered about. How old is the child, by the way?" responded Harry.  
"That's the thing, He's coming tomorrow!" she exclaimed. Harry was curios. Either the child was really weak, or had been protected from the books magic somehow.  
"What's the boy's name? Malfoy? Perhaps they didn't want me to know their location until necessary. They still hate me after all this time."  
"No sir, It's a Weasley."


	3. Chapter 3 Return of the golden trio?

**Chapter 3 - Return of the Golden Trio?  
**  
To sat that Harry was excited is an understatement. He was ecstatic, and he could tell Hogwarts was as well. As he asked his deputy to leave his office, he was already casting silence charms. He could always tell what Hogwarts was feeling, and he knew something special was going to happen.

Harry had an idea. Voldemort never knew, but three is actually the most magical number, and combined with friendship, the magic those three would produce if they got together would be amazing. But first, he needed to check on the lineage of what he hoped would be the next golden trio. As he focussed his energy inwards towards the crystal embedded in his mind he noticed a large amount of his energy left him, and a message was flashing across his eyes. "_Get some rest - school starts tomorrow._". He remembered now. Hogwarts liked to keep people well, and she knew Harry would stay up all night researching if he could. The magic she borrowed from him would also make him tired, as well as being needed to configure the castle for the new students once they have been sorted. This is the only time she could change herself, and the magic would help with the improvements.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, he went to bed.

Harry awoke to the heat of fire. Brian was gone from his perch. Unusual, but it can still happen. Thinking nothing of it, Harry continued out of his office and out of the grounds and apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4 where the bright red train was just starting the fires. As he was stepping into the carriage, his thoughts returned to the Weasley child. Harry's own great great granddaughter, Lucy, was coming to Hogwarts this year aswell. "I'll think about this situation later. I still need to talk to the head boy and girl" he thought.

Brenda Filewick was already there waiting for him, but Charlie was no where to be seen.  
"Good morning professor" she called out to him  
"Hello, Brenda. Would you care for a lemon drop?" Harry had been left boxes of them. Apparently, there was a long running bet between the headmasters of Hogwarts that the first one to get rid of all the lemon drops would win. Currently, the prize money was at 3000 galleons, 2 sickles and a knut.  
"No thanks, sir"  
Harry placed one into his mouth and asked her if she had seen Charlie or knew where he was.  
If he didn't come soon, the train would leave before Harry could get off. Harry was about to check the crystal for information when he realised that since Charlie was now an adult, the tracing charms wouldn't work.

Just as the train slowly began to move, Charlie came running through the barrier and jumped onto the train. The doors slammed shut behind him. It was going to be a long train ride.


End file.
